You & Me in Paris
by summersmiles
Summary: What happens if the uprising by the circle was successful, and Clary & Jace grew up together. They have now come to graduating and well hate each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fan fic, pretty much The circle succeeded with their uprising and Jace & Clary grow up together. There aren't any lemons in this chapter but future ones are to come :) Please review. **

Clary's POV:

I felt two hands grab my waist and throw me onto the mat away from the red punching bag I was using.

"JACE! What the fuck?"

As I began to get up, Jace jumped down on me, so he was straddling me.

"Well, well, well apparently the best shadowhunter of our generation can be snuck up on, doesn't say much about us" Jace stated with hint of sarcasm.

Within a second I had hooked my legs around Jace's hips and turned him over so I was straddling him.

"A simple thank you would have sufficed for the other day. No need to get nasty because I saved your ass"

At the moment I climbed off him and went to look for my shirt to put over my sports bra. Jace was still lying on the mat looking up to ceiling shirtless. He was quite a sight. His long torso clear from any runes, just his simple golden tan and chiselled stomach. I found him attractive there was no doubt about that, every girl in Idris did; but the amount of hate I had for him cleared any attraction.

Growing up, Jace was always the golden boy. Charming, good looking & an excellent fighter had shadow hunters talking that he may be the new leader of the circle once my father, Valentine retired. Ever since we were eleven and it became clear that this was Jace's fate, I hated him, I hated him for making my father forget about me but most of the hate came from before that when he would team up with my brother Jonathan to taunt & bully me.

"Why should I say Thank you? My life was never in danger, they were just training demons, and they wouldn't have hurt me" Jace was now standing behind me.

"Hernodale, your an ass, I'm the reason there not going to make you repeat final year again" I stated with a smirk.

"They would never make me repeat final year, just because during stimulation practice I tripped and you had to save me from the demon, I one of the best that wouldn't have happened in the real world"

"True, I would never have saved you" with that I grabbed my bag and headed out of the gym. It seemed like Jace was in talking mood since he followed.

"That was a short training session, going to go see lover boy" This time Jace didn't hold back on the sarcasm.

I replied with "hmm", Jace took this as a keep talking signal as I headed to me room down the corridor where all the children of circle members resided.

"You know he is a bastard, he flirts behind your back, even the other day with Izzy" Jace said with desperation, which I assumed was coming from his hatred for my now ex-boyfriend Sebastian. Jace doesn't know about the 'ex' part, mainly due to how entertaining it is for me to see how angry Jace & Jonathan get when I bring him up.

Izzy is my best friend, who was partly the reason I broke up with Sebastian, since I could tell they liked each other but didn't want to hurt me. Being tall & beautiful would make it seem like, Izzy would be with Jace, and she said she had once kissed him but it felt weird, like she was kissing her brother.

I looked at Jace's lips as he continued to insult Sebastian; I wondered how it would feel to press those lips against mine. They looked soft & strong at the same time if that is possible, his lips looked as if they would taste sweet. I shook the thought from my head.

"Look, I don't know why you & John are against Seb, but you have no control over what I do and you have no right to insult him or me" with that I stuck my hand on the fingerprint recogniser that opened up my door. Jace followed me; this was probably the longest conversation we had ever had that hadn't resulted in us physically fighting.

"I might not, but what happens if I tell your father you are dating someone" Jace's devilish smirk appeared.

So much for the longest conversation without a fight, next thing I knew I had him pinned against the door we had just entered from. "You wouldn't" I hissed, I was unsure what my father reaction to the news that I was dating a Penhallow would be, but I was sure it was not going to be positive. My father had always made it that no boys till I was 18, which was ridiculous since he married my mother when they were 17. Considering I am 17 I should be allowed to date whoever I want.

"I would, & you know I would" Jace said has he lifted me up. No matter how good my skills where, I was always going to be small & easy for Jace to pick up.

"But I won't tell him, it will be fun to see this blow up in your face" he laughed and threw me on to the bed. As he was opening the door to leave he asked "You coming tonight?"

"well that's a stupid question, of course I am not going to be at the ceremony where we graduate and it is announced who are our partners are for the first year as shadow hunters" I stated with heavy sarcasm.

With that Jace left & I headed to have a shower & get ready for tonight.

* * *

I got out of the shower and put on my pretty dress that my mum had worn for her graduation, naturally it was a perfect fit. It was a black lace at the top up to my waist where it from then it became black silk to just above my knees. The black contrasted with my red hair in a good way. I straightened my hair, put on just a little bit of makeup and then put on my black heels.

I started heading towards the ceremony room. It was astonishing to think that we had finished shadow hunter training, and from tomorrow we were going to be assigned areas in pairs where we had to protect for one year. I was sure that I was going to get Izzy, her mother Maryse & my mother where best friends, and had talked about this since we were younger. Jonathan was obviously going to get Jace since Jace's father was my father's second in command.

I walked into the ceremony room, it was beautiful with a stage where the graduates would sit in a semi circle facing their audience; being very extravagant each seat decorated magnificently with purple & gold drapes. I entered a few minutes before the ceremony was about to start Izzy had saved a seat next to her, so I was sitting next to her and Sam Wayland. There were about 30 graduates this year, all excited and nervous about what was to come.

The ceremony started with my father making a speech on how proud he was off all the students and how this was a special year since two of his children were graduating. After him there were other officials & teachers who congratulated us. Once my father stood up, all the graduates realised this was the moment they would find out where and how they would be living with next year.

"Every year we have children that become adults, but to ensure that they safely make this transition it is tradition that they pair up & learn to fight demons & down world creatures together. I now invite Stephen Herondale to announce where each student will be going" My father then stepped back from the lectern allowing Stephen, Jace's Father to approach it.

"The first pair of Sam Wayland & Sebastian Penhallow will be in Moscow, Russia for the next year." Sam & Seb bent around Izzy & me to hi-fi each other.

"The second pair is Jonathan Morgenstern & Alec Lightwood. Who will be in Johannasburg, South Africa" The shock on Jaces & Johnathan's faces were very entertaining, as this was meant to be there year being 'awesome' together with picking up girls, drinking & killing demons.

"The third pair is Isabelle Lightwood & Aline Penhallow. Who will be in Melbourne, Australia" Now it was my turn to sit in shock, who was I going to get now?

"The forth pair is Jace Herondale & Clarissa Morgenstern, who will be situated in Paris, France" Now I was in real shock, I could feel tears welling at the corner of my eyes. I didn't want to spend the next year with Jace, we would kill each other within minutes. I didn't dare look up at him to see his reaction. Stephen continued with the list until he was finished, but I barely heard anything as I was still trying to cope with what I had just learnt.

Once the ceremony finished everyone got up to leave and have dinner in the next room. Somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear Izzy trying to comfort me; but now I had a mission to go and talk to my father about who he had placed me with. I marched up to him.

"Father, could I please speak with out now?" I said in a very stern voice.

I marched away and my father followed me out side. "Very well, Clarissa what is you want to talk about?"

"Why am I spending the next year, with Jace? You know that we hate each other"

"Well, Clarissa I thought it would have been obvious, you are going to marry him"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed it :) and was wondering does anyone want to proof read my chapters before I put them up. I should have mentioned in the first chapter that even though English is my first language I over use commas, full stops & forget words :)**

Clary looked out of the small plane window, in the last 6 hours the view had no changed; weightless, white, fluffy clouds on one side and a sleeping Jace on the other. Clary was immensely jealous as she wasn't able to fall asleep on the plane. Instead she replayed last night's conversation with Valentine.

"_You want me to what!" Clary could not believe the words that her father had just said_

"_Well, Clarissa, I do not know why you seem so surprised, if anything you should be surprised if I had suggested anything different to this" Valentine responded in quite a harsh tone_

"_But...C'MON me marry Jace? That is absolute rubbish" Clary exclaimed _

"_Clarissa think about it. I am the leader of the circle, normally it would have been expected that my son would have taken over; but Jonathan has proved to be too brash & not care enough about the circle. After him the clear choice is Jace. Since I don't want my hard work to not pass through family, it only makes sense that you marry & procreate with him. After all I have recently heard rumours that in the past years you have made improvements in your training as a shadowhunter, your children will be extraordinary" _

Clary thought to herself of course her own father would not know of her improvements, he had just stated that to him she is nothing more than a vessel to marry and bare children that will pass on his blood.

"_But I hate Jace, he is an insufferable twat! I can barely spend five minutes with him; I won't be able to survive next year! And from what you suggesting you want me to spend the rest of my life with him" Clary yelled at her father with tears springing to her eyes._

"_From what I see many girls would kill to be in your place, married to Jace Herondale. He is good looking, charming & a great shadowhunter"_

"_Well those girls can take my place if they want" Clary said coldly_

_Now she saw something snap in her father eye, he was not going to try and be reasonable anymore._

"_Clarissa, you have one year to seduce & receive a marriage proposal from Jace Herondale. I will do everything in my power to make it simple for you. That is the reason you are staying in the 'city of love'. If you come back next year without an engagement ring from Jace Herondale, let's just say you know what I am capable of" Valentine said with an extremely cold voice._

_After that night she had to go through dinner and dancing pretending as if she was fine. She ignored Jace, as he came to talk to her but she always stalked off with Izzy, she figured she was going to have the next year to talk to him& if her father's plan was successful the rest of her life. _

Jace & she were forced to catch a plane as it the circle wanted them to learn to catch human transport. Travelling through a portal they had ended up in Beijing where they caught a flight to Paris. She & Jace had still not talked about this year.

Clary saw Jace getting up from sleep.

"Hey, Jace we need to talk"

"haha, what are you breaking up with me" Clary rolled her eyes.

"Well, were going to spending the next year together, so we may as well try and stop to hating each other" Clary simply told him

"I don't hate you" Jace bore his baby blue eyes into her, his blond hair still a mess from sleeping but still looking ridiculously good. Jace had a simple plain white t-shirt & blue jeans on. He looked amazing. Clary's breath caught as if he had just told her he love her

"Really?" Clary whispered.

"Well if my not hating you it means that I wish I never had to see you again and I abhor you, sure I don't hate you" Jace said with a smirk

"Herondale, you're a dickhead, and I think that this means that we just spend the next year, not talking, not touching, not fighting demons together" With that Clary turned in her uncomfortable seat to sit away from him.

"Clary, I was just joking...no need to get all menstrual on me"

Clary then grabbed her earphone put them into the seat and watched the movie on the small screen, continuing to ignore Jace.

* * *

Clary & Jace were now sitting in their cab driving to meet their mentor and to see where they would be staying. It was winter in France with it being mid-December, everywhere they went they were surrounded my snow, and they were now covered in jackets & jumpers. Once they reached their apartment they went to the first floor where their mentor, Hodge was staying.

Hodge seemed like a nice person, a little shy & a little shaken by something. He was a medium height man in his mid thirties, with brown hair & glasses. He led Clary & Jace up too their apartment. He showed them around quickly and then left. Clary went in to the bedroom to put her bag down & then ran out.

"Jace there is only one bedroom, with one bed!"

"And she is talking, again!" Jace exclaimed with sarcasm

"Fine, you take the couch & I will take the bed"

Clary then turned on her heel to stomp off but felt Jace grab her hand.

"Uh, I don't think so, Clary! This room has no heater & its freezing, if you have a problem with sharing, you sleep on the couch"

"Oh, Jace Herondale, so chivalrous! And no! You're not sleeping on the bed"

Clary turned around and then ran to the bedroom, she locked the door, turned on the heater stripped down so she was in shorts and t-shirt and climbed in to bed, trying to catch up on jetlag. She could hear Jace from the other side of the door banging but she still managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Clary woke up in the morning, feeling nice& warm. Then she heard breathing & a heartbeat. Someone was next to her. She carefully looked up and turned out she was in the arm of Jace Herondale. She carefully stood up on the bed and kicked him hard enough that he rolled off the bed and on to the carpet floor.

"Ow, What the fuck!" Jace looked up confused

"That's what you get for sneaking into bed with me, URGH! You're disgusting I cannot believe I spent the night in the arms of Jace Herondale" Clary exclaimed

"Whoa! Many girls would kill to spend a night in my arms. You only have yourself to blame locking me out from the only heated room in this small apartment, of course I waited till you were asleep to break the lock" Jace's notorious smirk appeared

"Well for the next year it may be better if u spend nights with those many girls, in their beds!"

They both then heard a knock on the door, they went to open it and it was Hodge saying he had made breakfast for them downstairs. They quickly had showers, Jace changed into jeans & black jumper, Clary put on a black skirt with stockings and a red & white stripped sweater with a black scarf. Once they finished eating there pancakes, Hodge told them he wanted to talk to them individually.

Clary was told to wait upstairs; she took this opportunity to start to unpack. While hanging her clothes in the closet, she heard a voice behind her

"Clarissa"

Clary turned around with her heart in her mouth, it was a projection of her father standing next to the unmade double bed.

"Dad!" Clary said in shock

Dissatisfaction crossed Valentines face has he hated it when she used that word

"Sorry, Father" Clarys heart still beating rapidly

"Clarissa, I am appearing to you to tell you, that you are failing at my mission. Remember I have spies everywhere, you need to start seducing Jace, now."

With that her father was gone; she wondered why her father was so desperate to have her marry Jace, that within a day he was hounding her for not making any advances.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would just like to say sorry for not updating for so long! Travelling overseas, without internet****. I would like to Thank all the people that reviewed, subscribed, alerted etc. **** & someone did mention that in my last chapter that I wrote Jace's Blue eyes, which is wrong since he is meant to have gold eyes, I guess that is the bad thing about imagining Alex Pettyfer as Jace. I will get around to fixing that. **

Clary was told to go downstairs to talk to Hodge her mentor about the next year. Hodge said little just briefly mentioning that they will be on missions to kill demons for the next year and they will be receiving help while on missions.

Clary went up again to see Jace had just finished unpacking.

"Uh, Jace I think we need to go shopping for groceries and need to get something to eat" Clary hadn't really thought about it but since landing in Paris they hadn't eaten and she was starving.

"That sounds alright, let me just get my wallet" Jace stalked off into the bedroom

Just then there was a knock on the door, Clary went to answer but instead of a person being there all there was a small white envelope on the ground. She took it inside the apartment and opened it up.

_Dear Clarissa & Jace,_

_Congratulations, you have received your first mission & it begins tonight! The mission requires you both to attend an exclusive party for only warlocks, vampires & werewolves. A rule of attendance is that you must be paired and dress code is very formal. I will come and pick both of you up at 5, where we will have a briefing about your roles tonight. _

_This afternoon should be spent buying designer clothes and shoes, hair and makeup has to impeccable. I am leaving your appearance to your selves don't disappoint me! _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Magnus Bane. _

"Jace! We have our first mission" Clary grinned this letter had just given her a reason to shop.

Jace came marching out of the room, grabbing the letter from her hand. After reading it and skimming over it again he looked over at Clary, "I will be brilliant with the appearance part but I am not too sure about you"

Clarys mouth opened that was just plain mean, how did her dad expect her to cosy up to this guy. Seeing that he had insulted her he tried to fix it up, "No! Clary you are beautiful, but right now you look like a 14 year girl in the outfit"

"You think I'm beautiful" Clary said while blushing

"Of course, that's what you take from that"

"Don't worry about my appearance Herondale I clean up well" Clary said while grabbing her purse to leave.

As they sat in the taxi, Clary racked her brain for the little French she knew so she could go shopping. As Jace started to come in he said "vous fera nous prend à Rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré?" The driver nodded and Jace sat in the taxi. Hearing Jace speak French made her knees go weak thank god she was sitting down, any guy that could speak in an accent always had Clary weak in the knees.

"I didn't know you spoke French" stated Clary has she turned towards Jace

"There many things you don't know about me, cupcake" Jace replied with a smirk.

"Jace, we need to talk about the bed room situation, I brought it up with Hodge, and he just got quite and said he can't do anything about it"

"Well maybe it part of our training, being able to live in all kind of situations even if it means sharing a bed with the member of opposite gender who you are to having sex with yet"

"Yet?" Clary looked appalled

"You're not going to be able to keep your hands off this stuff" Jace pointing at him self

"You are disgusting!" Clary sighed

20 minutes later they were on a shopping strip that had all the brand names Clary could think off, it was fabulous like being in heaven, even better that the clave was paying for it.

Clary & Jace decided to split ways and meet in half an hour for lunch as they had limited time. Clary walked into all the big names trying to find a gown but she couldn't find anything that suited her. Only minutes before she was meant to meet Jace for lunch, she walked into a small cute boutique.

She immediately saw the dress; it was black, strapless and made of chiffon. The material managed to cling to her body in a way that showed of her curves. The shop assistant brought her some heels that were simply magnificent as well; the heels were a good five inches, which also had a silk ribbon tying itself around her ankle and elegantly zigzagging on top of her foot. Just as she was leaving she found a pair of long earrings that started with circle, which had a solitaire diamond, and bellow that was a big circle attached to it; the circle had another solitaire in the middle with a pattern of diamonds curving themself to join the circle. Clary felt a little guilty about spending so much but she could just say it was part of her plan to 'seduce' Jace.

As soon as buying everything she ran to the cafe where she was planning on meeting Jace. Being 15 minutes late she knew Jace was going to kill her, she walked into the cafe and saw him there talking to a girl who looked slightly older than him and she was clearly flirting with him. Clary walked a little closer.

"I am sorry, I am very flattered but I have a girlfriend" Jace said with a little irritation

"But there's many things I would be willing to do that your 'girlfriend' wouldn't" the girl said with a slight French accent and coy smile.

That is when Jace spotted Clary out of the corner of his eye "Clary! Come here! Meet Elise"

Clary walked over slowly and suspiciously, "Elise, meet my girlfriend Clary" Jace looked at Clary with relief. "This is not you girlfriend" she said looking over Clary with disgust. "Excuse me" Clary was angry now, she was randomly being insulted now by a French girl.

"How old are you? Like 15" The girl was not looking back at Jace "She is too young for you" she said smiling at Jace "If she is you girlfriend prove it".

That is when Jace stood up looked over at Elise, then looked over at Clary, he then grabbed Clary's shoulder and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok I am so sorry that I have updated in ages! I will blame schooling as it is my final year and all but I am still really sorry! But thank you to all the people that reviewed, it made me write this chapter! Also in rush to get this up I haven't betaed it I am so sorry!**

Clary's eyes opened wide in surprise. From the corner of her eye she could see Elise's face forming into a pout & her rolling her eyes. In that time Clary started to kiss Jace back, his lips were warm and sweet. Clary closed her eyes but her whole body felt electrified, Sebastian had never made her feel this way. Jace's hands had moved from her shoulders to her waist were he pulled her in closer, her hands moved so they were around his neck, playing with his hair. After a minute they both broke off and looked to see Elise gone.

"Uh, Clary, Thanks, I guess, she was really annoying" Jace said sitting down on the table, Clary just nodded and said "Your welcome" ignoring any eye contact Jace was trying to make.

"Uh, so what did you end up buying?" Clary asked, still shocked by the kiss, she looked in too his eyes to see they were glowing golden

"A tuxedo, as expected, you?" Jace replied

"You will see my amazing taste in clothes tonight" Clary said with a bit of tongue and cheek as she went to pick up the passionfruit macaroon.

"I think this is my favourite part of France" Clary stated as she bit into the macaroon to feel it melt in her mouth.

There was a buzz of excitement in their small cramped apartment. Tonight is the starting of what they had been waiting for their whole lives.

As soon as Clary reached their apartment she had been busy to get herself ready. She ironed her red hair so it well into waves as she pushed all to one side, achieving the 1940's Scarlett look. Carefully she put on her make up using bright red lipstick and light eyeliner. Finally putting her shoes and dress on she was done with three minutes to spare. She went out of their room to the living room where Jace was sitting on the couch watching Spain Vs Germany in soccer. As she entered Jace looked up and he froze.

"You look beautiful" Jace simply said not able to look away from her

"Thank you, you look good too" Clary replied it came out as a whisper. Jace looked amazing, the tuxedo made him look about twenty five instead of eighteen but it just made him look hotter.

Suddenly there was knock on the door that broke their stance of staring at each other. Jace was the first to react as he opened the door.

A very tall and skinny man, with colourful hair walked in.

"Hello! I am Magnus Bane!" The man said, Clary could see glitter radiating off him.

"Oh, you must be Clary, you look wonderful darling! And you must be Jace" Magnus said smiling and licking his lips as he looked at Jace.

This made Clary giggle at Jace's reaction, this caused Jace to look at her intently signalling her to stop giggling. "Good! I had been told that you two hated each other and that there was no chemistry between you two, but the way you just eye-fucked each other for a second, I can sense the passion" Magnus ranted.

They all moved into the limo that Magnus had come in.

"Uh, so what is happening tonight?" Jace said as they all sat down.

Handing them all a glass of champagne, Magnus began talking

"Well, there has been a recent increase in the amount of warlocks bewitching humans and selling them to vampires as, well food. Your roles tonight are too appear as warlocks, which my glamour will take care of, but you then have to find information from the downworlders, so the guilty can be prosecuted. While doing this you to have to appear to be a couple, that are in love but while flirting to get information out of others. I trust you to will be able to do this?"

Jace and Clary nodded, "but wait, why are you helping shadowhunters, track down these evil warlocks?" Clary asked with suspension

"I have my reasons. Ok now Jace your name will be Alexander, you were born in England in the 1600's and Clary you will be Elizabeth born in Ireland in the 1700's, you will have to remain vague about yours pasts. The reason you are in France is because 100 years ago you met in Paris and well deeply in love, and now you are celebrating your 200 year anniversary"

Clary and Jace were still listening and nodding intently

"Two more things you must remember to put accents on and I need you to kiss now" Magnus said as if he were bored. Jace and Clary looked at him with shock, "What?" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh, come on I am not some creepy pervert that you find on those websites, I need you to two kiss so I can put the glamour on you and I can make you appear in love, immortality makes warlocks very open and to verify your story you to will have to be all over each other tonight" Magnus said rolling his eyes half the time.

Clary and Jace looked at each other uncomfortably,

"Today, Please!" Magnus exclaimed while rolling his eyes

Jace leant forward towards Clary stopping just in front of her face "Only because I have to" she whispered, that's when Jace leant in and kissed her. She felt electrified again, her nerve endings where on fire, she wondered is this what Jace was feeling right now? They both pulled away from each other. "I didn't feel you glamour us" Jace stated

"I didn't need to" suddenly looking very interested in the both of them

"Ok, I will glamour you both now so you appear as warlocks" Magnus just stared at both of them until they felt a chill run down there spine.

"Ok all done, perfect timing as well we have reached the ballroom!" Magnus smiled

They both got down from the limo, greeted by a red carpet, Clary walked along thinking about Magnus's words what did he mean that he need to glamour us for love?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow, its seems I am starting every chapter by apologising for not updating for a while, and again I am sorry! But yay! At least they have casted Clary for COB now let's hope Alex Pettyfer says yes to playing Jace.**

"Hold her hand" Magnus whispered just as the door of the limo closed. Jace gently grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. Clary looked up as they walked along the red carpet. The ballroom from outside looked amazing, it was huge yet it was decorated with lights that made it looks somewhat delicate. On both sides of the red carpets were lakes that had many floating candles, which looked extremely pretty.

"Downworlders really know how to throw a party" Clary said amused

"This is an old people party, for some reason I have a feeling that there aren't going to be red plastic cups filled with cheap alcohol and girls taking their tops off and giving table top dances" Jace said while smirking.

"You're such a dick that happened once! And I still say that someone put something in my drink" Clary exclaimed.

"Drink allows inhibitions to break free" Jace said in a sing songy voice

"OW, your using your girly powers of long finger nails against me Clarissa" Jace said rubbing his hand where Clary had just pinched him.

Reaching closer to the entrance Clary grabbed hold of Jace's hands. There was a man waiting with a clipboard.

"Names" he said not looking very interested

"Um, Alexander and Elizabeth" Jace spoke up

"Ok, walk through" the man said pointing behind him.

Clary and Jace looked at each other breathing a sigh of relief they were now in.

"You know if I remember correctly, there was a time that caused you to get a bit emotional from the cheap alcohol in the red plastic cups. In fact it was a few weeks ago, you went around giving everyone hugs saying how much you would miss them and then you went on to tell a few of your secrets, yes, I was told you threw up when you got your first blow job"

"I guess someone put something in my drink" Jace mimicked Clary

Clary and Jace entered the ballroom; many couples were dancing, and many sitting in corners all over each other.

"I am not exactly sure we should go about this" Clary said looking around

"Let's first get some food, I am starving" Jace said while eyeing the table that had so much food on it that it looked like it was about to snap.

They both started walking over towards the table food. Picking up a plate Clary bumped into someone. Clary turned to apologise, "I am so sorry" she exclaimed, she looked the person who looked to be her age, "Hi, I am Simon"

"I am Liz" Clary said smiling at the tall awkward looking guy, he's cute she thought, his brown hair flopping into his eyes.

"I am Alex" Jace jumping into the conversation, Jace immediately took a disliking to the stranger Clary was talking too.

"You are a new vampire aren't you?" Clary asked

"Yeah, how can you tell?" Simon said looking at Clary and being enthralled

"My awesome warlock powers" Clary said looking at Simon

"I don't mean to be rude, but how are old are you? I just find it amazing warlocks and vampires can live for so long" Simon asked

"I am nearly 300"

"Wow, don't you get bored?" Simon asked

"She has me to keep her entertained" Jace stated putting his arm around Clary's waist and pulling her close to him.

"Uh, I better get going, I should find my girlfriend" Simon said after receiving a greasy from Jace.

"Jace, what the hell? We could have found out something" Clary said pulling away from Jace

"I didn't like the way he looked" Jace said flicking his hair back "he looked like he didn't know anything, and by anything I mean not even knowing he should put gel in his hair"

"The whole throwing up thing while getting a blow, makes much more sense, your gay" Clary looked up at him

"That ridiculous, I am not gay, I just know how to take care of my looks and I had a bad lunch that day" Jace said while looking appalled.

"Whatever makes you feel better, anyway I need to go to the bathroom" Clary said while she was walking away.

While leaving the bathroom Clary heard two people whispering in the corridor

"I will have three of them ready by tomorrow night, meet me at the gate behind the Moulin Rouge, at 11 tomorrow night" said one man

"Are they as I asked? All aged 21?" the woman whispered back

"Yes, but only two are male, it will be 1500 Euros" the man said, the woman nodded and they departed ways.

Clary walked back towards the ballroom here heels making loud noises on the marble, she needed to find Jace and tell him this information.

She saw him sitting on a couch opposite two people, who seemed to be very close, making Jace look uncomfortable.

"Alex!" Clary said as she sat down next to Jace on the couch

"Liz, this is Adele and Mark, there warlocks from England too, isn't in interesting that we have never crossed paths" Jace said looking at Clary

The man presumably Mark looked up from kissing Adele's neck, he gave Clary an evil smile.

"Nice to meet you, Liz" Adele said while panting from whatever Mark was doing to her "Don't keep your hands of each other, just because we are here, have fun, who cares what others think!" Adele told them while Mark's hand was pushing up Adele's dress and stroking her thigh.

Clary smiled at them, then twisted so she was half leaning on Jace and her mouth next to his ear, Jace grabbed her and lifted her so she was straddling him. He began to lightly kiss her arm as Adele and Mark stopped to start watching them

"I heard two downworlders talking in the hallway; they were going to meet at Moulin Rouge at 11pm tomorrow night to sell the product which they said was three people" Clary whispered into Jace's ear

Jace looked up at her and nodded "I think we should dance" Clary said while getting off him and taking his hand to guide him towards the dance floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I am MASSIVELY SORRY that I haven't updated in forever. But hey my midyears are over now : D How does everyone feel about Jamie Campbell Bower being Jace? I still wrote this chapter imagining Alex Pettyfer. **

The rays of sun shining through the windows made Clary's eye squint as she awoke. She was warm yet she felt naked. She looked under the blanket and saw she was only wearing her black lace panties and bra, in terror she looked over to the other side of the bed where Jace was still sleeping. She breathed a sigh of relief and she saw he was in boxers and t-shirt. But still that brought up the question why she was in only her underwear.

Trying to remember last night she remembered Jace leading her to dance, she remembered the music , her laugh, his smile, her standing on his feet as he twirled her around and the jealously the radiated of other couples, them whispering how come this new couple looked so divine. As her and Jace went to get a drink she remembered the tall man with the extreme side burns come towards. He was important Clary remembered, she willed herself to remember why. After trying to remember the rest of the night she got nothing, it was as if she could feel it was there but she could not access it. Waking Jace now seemed in order as he may be able to answer some questions.

"Jace, Jace, JACE!" Clary yelled till he opened his eye's

"Hey" He smirked his eyes raking up and down her torso

"Urgh, you are disgusting" Clary grabbed the blanket and pulled it to cover her torso

"What happened last night? Why am I naked? Why can't I remember anything after our dance?" Clary blurted all at once

"Woah, slow down" Jace finally said while sitting up "Well after our dance you had this drink and well you became all like crazy seductive but like I was able to tell it was not you because there was this weird thing going on with your eyes. You are partially naked because pretty much the whole night you were drying humping me, so I brought you back home and decided the best way to control you would be to knock you out, so I left you in the bedroom and by the time I came back you were in your underwear in a seductive manner say 'oh Jace paint me like one of your French girls' so I gave you the sleeping pill and I don't know why you cannot remember anything"

"First of all I do not sound like that" her eyes forming to give a greasy "Secondly that is a heap of a rubbish, that does not sound like me one bit, not even drunk me!"

"Exactly Clary, it wasn't like you at all, you were slightly attractive and not bad at seducing, that how I knew it was not you, oh and the weird shit going on with your eyes" Jace said with a smirk, his he raised her arm to brush some hair of his face. Clary's heart beat went up as she saw Jace's muscle flex, that was weird she thought. "Okay, Magnus just texted me saying he will be here in half an hour to discuss last night, so maybe we can find out what went on with you"

_

Clean, showered and clothed Clary opened the door too Magnus. His outfit again striking as he was wearing a purple glittery sequenced jacket with a matching top hat.  
"Oh, hello, Clary dear how was last night?" Magnus made chit chat as he waltzed through the door putting his hat down on the table.

"Well actually quite eventful" the answer came from Jace who walked through to the living room with his hair falling over his eyes as it was still wet. Again he went to brush the hair from his eyes and again Clary's heart started to flutter, inwardly she was telling herself off while trying to seem calm from the outside. Looking over at Magnus, Clary saw him wink at her with a knowing smile.

Clary and Jace went on to explain what happened the previous night, Clary finally remembered the guy with the side burns he was the one talking to the female who were talking about human trafficking.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no" Magnus repeated to himself "The man with the side burns put the spell on you knew you weren't a downworlder, but it's okay he has not told on you, which means he has something to hide" Magnus said with a sigh of relief

"Okay tonight the best way for you to get into the Moulin Rouge will be to dress as one of the entertainers, I will find a way so that everyone believes you will be working there for years. Jace you will go there and pretended to be entertained, while you will both be looking to find these downworlders. Which I guess means more shopping for you Clary! Well now I have to leave. But I have a feeling tonight will be a long night so get some sleep after shopping" Magnus said as he was putting on his top hat

"Oh, Clary here is the address of the shop that you will be able to buy your outfit from" Magnus said while handing the business card over.

"OH MYGOD! I am not dressing in these tonight!" Clary said before they had even entered the shop

"Clary, you have to, it's part of your training" Jace replied in a fake sincere voice

"I didn't realise that my training required me dressing like a whore" Clary stated while holding one of the diamante corsets. The look on Jace's face when she lifted that up she realised she may be able to have a bit of fun with this. "But then again who knows what we will face in the future, Jace will you help me choose one?" Clary said in a sweet voice

Jace's mouth went dry, thinking about Clary in these clothes, it made him go a little hard just thinking about it. "Um, sure, how about that one?" Jace randomly pointed to a white one with silver lace through.

Clary grabbed that one and a few more. Jace followed her to the change rooms sitting outside. She walked out in the white and silver corset, paired with white garters. Jace immediately went hard; he uncomfortable moved and crossed his legs hoping Clary would not notice what she was doing to him. Clary knew she looked good in this; her legs looked crazy long, her breasts perky paired with her skinny waist, but she was still surprised at Jace's reaction, she didn't expect him to get a boner from just looking at her. Deciding to have fun with it Clary turned around and bent down to pick up her clothes from the ground "Shit" she heard whispered in the back. This brought a smile to her. Clary went on and tried three more on, this was becoming unbearable to Jace, and he needed a cold shower right now.

Finally she was done and decided she was buying the white one. Back in her jeans and cardigan she turned to Jace who was still seated and asked "you coming?"

"uh, um, I will be there in a moment" Jace stated looking flustered

"Okay" Clary said sweetly as if she was unaware of anything but turned away with a big smile plastered on her face.


End file.
